Acts of Faith
by LordFrieza
Summary: The Sekirei Plan has roused the suspicion of the Church. As such they have Father Jason who is also known as the Death Angel. He has become a player in the game, but his mission is something else entirely. Follow him, Takara, his Sekirei, and the Red Bishop, the one person in the Church more feared than Father Jason, as they attempt to end the game.
1. Chapter 1

_**(Let me start with the obvious. I don't own Sekirei. I wish that I did, but I don't. That said the only characters I do own are 'Father' Jason, Takara, and the Red Bishop. Now that I've said this… This takes place after the end of Season one. I haven't had the chance to watch Season 2, and so I thought that I would create a slightly different experience.)**_

_**Acts of Faith**_

"What are you?" the question rang out.

"Merely a man, and nothing else," the figure stated as he walked closer.

The bladed sekirei backed away from the dark dressed figure. She had been charged with finding the one responsible for aiding another sekirei and Ashikabi couple escape. It hadn't been as openly done as the previous escape attempt. Instead this person had managed to silently render several guards unconscious and then helped the couple escape through the subway system. She had expected to find an Ashikabi behind it, but instead it was this mere human.

"Stay back," she growled as he kept coming.

Her threat was less than she wished it to be. He had already proven to be a match in skill and strength. That scared her. He wasn't a Sekirei, yet he was able to hold her off easily. She lashed out at him. The blades at the ends of her fingers raked his arm, but she wasn't treated to the sound of flesh being sliced. Instead there was a spark of metal striking metal.

"You're not human," she growled.

He caught her hand, pulled her close and looked into her eyes.

"I am, but I have a message for your master. Inform him that those who play god will have to answer to a higher power, and the higher power has sent his servant," he said as she released her.

She looked at him and quickly left. She moved out of the area before tapping a communicator.

"This is Blue. We have a situation," she said.

(Back were the man was standing)

"It's clear now," he said.

After a few moments a young woman stepped out from behind the trees. She knelt before him with her head low.

"Ashikabi-sama I'm sorry. It was I who was supposed to protect you," she said.

"Takara, first call me Jason, and second I already explained why I am here. The Church gained information on the happenings here. The idea that MBI believes they can set up a system in which the lives of others are moved as if they are little more than pawns is something that can't be ignored," he replied.

"But… We're Sekirei. We are supposed to fight for our Ashikabi-sama. It is our purpose," she replied.

"What if it wasn't? What if your purpose was to live, happily, with your chosen one? Would that purpose be any less fulfilling?" he asked.

She shook her head and looked toward the ground.

"Don't do that. I am not your superior," he said.

"You helped me emerge. You are my Ashikabi-sama, my husband, and as such you are placed ahead of me," she said.

"No, I'm not. I'm not sure how good of an Ashikabi I'm going to be, but I will tell you something for certain. I am no better than anyone. In truth, and in many ways, I doubt that I am nearly as pure as many people," he replied.

"Oh, that's not true. You are a good and decient person. I've seen what you've been willing to do for those who needed your help," she said.

He smiled and looked toward the direction of the rest of the city.

"I simply attempt to follow in the footsteps of the one who sent me; however, I cannot escape what I've been ordered to do," he replied.

_**(PN: This isn't my first rodeo when it comes to writing, but it is my first time of messing with the world of Sekirei. That said, I hope that I can make a world that all of you will enjoy. This is going to run parallel with the cannon world as much as possible, but it needs to be thought of as sort of a side story. And to those of you who can guess what is special about Father Jason before it's discovered I shall award you with a cookie.)**_


	2. Path of Righteousness

_**Acts of Faith**_

_**Chapter 1 – Path to Righteousness**_

(Saint Thomas' Cathedral – two hours later)

Takara walked into the building unsure of what exactly she should expect. She knew that her Ashikabi-sama was connected to this place, but the exactness of it was slightly beyond her. A few moments later she saw a shorter man walk out and lightly bow to Jason.

"Ohayō gozaimasu, Father Jason. It is our pleasure to receive the servant of the mother Church," the other man said.

"Dōmo arigatō, Father Yoshi. Please, do not fall on tradition for my sake. I know my presence here makes things tenser for all involved," he said as they walked toward the back.

"Hai, I will not lie to another man of the cloth. You're being here places a great deal of stress upon us, but we are honored to have you. Our purpose is the same as your own. We serve the Almighty through the Holy Father," he answered.

"That is a recited answer, and one I hear far too often. Please, say what you wish to say Father Yoshi," Jason replied.

"You've placed those in my care in danger. Your presence has the potential to bring down the threat of the beast upon us, and I wish to know when you will be done," Father Yoshi replied.

Jason stopped and looked at Takara who had taken a moment to admire the statue of the Madonna. A gentle smile crossed his face.

"I am here for as long as I am needed Father Yoshi. His holy father knows the secret happenings of this city. Our informant, one of your own, has reported the happenings from within M.B.I. I am to stop his travesty, and do so by whatever means necessary. The master has many tools, and for this job he has chosen his sword," Jason stated.

"I will not argue that the findings reported are disheartening, but if we do nothing there is nothing to fear," Father Yoshi said.

"Father, when people do nothing they give power to those who would exploit others. They allow the evil, which lives in the hearts of all men, to grow and fester. It takes only one, a single man or woman, to stand and show they are not afraid for this evil to recoil in surprise and fear. If that same man or woman acts the evil retreats. The evil here has been allowed to fester for far too long. Action is needed," Father Jason replied.

Father Yoshi shook his head and looked toward the statue of the Madonna.

"What about turning the other cheek?" he asked.

"We have, again and again, but each time we have the result has been the same. There is a time when retribution is needed," Jason answered.

"What of her?" Father Yoshi asked.

Jason looked toward her and could see how Takara was studying everything inside of the church. Her eyes seemed to take in the story printed in the stain glass windows.

"They are not the sin Father. They exist, they live, breathe, and are no different from any other child of God," he answered.

"What is she to you?" Father Yoshi asked.

A light smile crossed Father Jason's face.

"From my understand of their ceremonies she is my wife," he replied.

"You speak of Heresy Father Jason," Father Yoshi replied.

"No, I speak the truth. There is a connection formed between us. I can't explain it, but I feel her emotions. It is as if we had been married," Father Jason said.

"What of your commitment to the Church? What of your mission? Where does she fall in with that?" Father Yoshi asked.

"I fall in with my husband's decision. He wishes to stop the game, to end the suffering here, and I wish to help him," she replied.

She walked toward him and for the first time Father Yoshi took in her appearance completely. She was tall, shorter than Father Jason, but still tall. She stood at least five foot and eleven inches tall, if not more. She appeared to be gifted with a figure that would make most men of the cloth consider turning to sin, and she had hair the color of hell fire. Yet it was her eyes. The most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen looked back at him. There was a sense of security in them.

"What are your plans?" he asked as he turned to Father Jason.

"We need lodgings for the night, Tomorrow I plan to assist the escape of other Sekirei and their Ashikabi if they wish to leave," he replied.

"What then? What shall you do when it is finished," Father Yoshi asked.

"I have been sent to kill a serpent Father Yoshi. Once I have saved those affected by it I shall lop off its head," he replied.


	3. Living on the Edge

_**Acts of Faith**_

_**Chapter 2 – Living on the Edge**_

(Shinto Teito Tower – three days after the meeting with Father Yoshi)

Takara looked at the skyline as she leaned against the old railing. The tower was no longer the tallest communications structure in Shinto Teito. The M.B.I. building had beaten it by a mere six meters. Although the building wasn't merely a communications structure the tip of it was designed to bring in signals. Despite the old structure no longer being the tallest it was still a sight to behold. She turned to see her Ashikabi-sama speaking another couple.

"I will do what I can to help you get out of the city," he said.

"What about M.B.I.? Won't they know of our meeting?" the other Ashikabi asked.

"My husband took everything into consideration. If you followed his directions then they know only that you came to the tower. They have no idea what was said, or what was done here," Takara answered.

"But they know everything, don't they?" the other sekirei asked.

"It's something they want you to believe. Don't doubt for a second that they won't be following you. Every movement they can track is monitored. That's the reason for meeting here. Old Tokyo Tower was removed from the main power supply well over ten years ago when M.B.I. claimed dominance over the communication business. However, they couldn't do anything about the solar panels on the tower itself. Those panels charge the industrial capacitors which create an electromagnetic barrier around this place. They can't get anything in range to see or hear inside," Father Jason said.

The sekirei and Ashikabi shared a moment and then nodded. Once that happened the Ashikabi lowered his head.

"I'm sorry to do this. I honestly have no choice in the matter. I really did want to leave the city, but things changed," he said.

Takara took a moment to look around before she heard a wicked laugh. She turned toward the sound to see a red headed woman land on the railing.

"Haruto-chan, you have done well," she said.

"Don't. Please don't, but I have done what you asked… Please release my brother, release Akira," he replied.

"Akira-chan? No, we've become quite close. He's actually a very amusing pet," she said before she landed on the floor.

"So, you are the one who scared Blue… Not much to look at," she remarked as she studied Father Jason.

She took two steps toward him before Takara stepped between them.

"You will not touch him," she said.

"He's an Ashikabi. That explains why he has been able to help so much. He's relied on his sekirei to do his dirty work," she said with a laugh.

"Takara, please get out of the girl's way. She wishes to speak to me, then let her come," Jason said.

"Cocky for a human aren't you?" the red headed sekirei asked.

"No, I am simply unafraid," he answered.

She cocked her head to the side and studied him closer. Humans weren't supposed to be like that. Even the most powerful Ashikabi was afraid of her. A human alone stood no chance against a sekirei, so why was he unafraid?

"It doesn't matter. Afraid or not I have been ordered to come here, and well make sure that you get my master's response to your message," she said as she charged toward him.

She expected to hear the satisfying crunch of bone as she fist connected with his chest. The ribs would give way, letting her hand dive into his chest, wrap around his heart, and pull out it just in time for him to see its final few beats. Instead he moved. He moved faster than she had expected. His hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling it effortlessly behind her back and then straight up. She felt herself being shoved into an old steel wall, and her heart skipped.

"Impossible!" she thought.

"I have no desire to kill you," he said.

"Monkey, you won't kill me!" she shouted as she brought her leg up and landed a solid kick against his thigh.

She had hoped it would have been his testicles. She wanted it to be his testicles, but instead he had moved again. Still, the kick knocked him back enough to release her. She turned to see him still standing upright. Without wasting a moment she launched herself at him. She felt her feet connect with his ribs, and she shoved hard. The result was that he was kicked back, hard, and landed near the railing. She walked confidently over toward him when his hand shot up and grabbed her ankle. She tried to jump, but instead he pulled hard and caused her to fall on her ass. She scooted back as he stood up.

"You want to ride this train don't you? I wanted to give you a chance to walk out of this unharmed. I really don't like violence. Those who consider themselves my masters believe that I live for it, but in truth I'm a very peaceful man. I would rather enjoy a good book, the company of a dear friend, and a drink of scotch. Instead, I often find myself dealing with individuals like you," he said with distain.

She watched as he walked toward her. His hand shot out incredibly fast and whipped her up from where she was. She felt the bite of his fist in her stomach. It had happened before, with that bitch on the bridge, that she felt this kind of pain. His hand left her stomach and then struck her hard against her cheek. Her entire head turned toward the direction of the punch. She cried out in pain, but she hadn't noticed the loss of two of her molars. He hit her shoulder next and everyone heard the sickening snap of it breaking.

She tried to turn and run, but he caught her pony tail.

"The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men," he said as he pulled her back.

She felt a hard kick to the back of her knee. Her leg gave out and she fell to the floor.

"Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children," he said as he kicked her hard in the back.

She fell forward and tried to move. Her left arm was able to, but other than the intense feeling of pain from her hips down she couldn't tell if her legs could move. She felt him step on her back between her shoulder blades.

"And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee," he said as he began to push down.

"Please stop! Please!" she begged.

He pulled his foot back.

"Is anyone else coming?" he asked.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

"The Black Sekirei… She's watching from a roof top," she said.

She felt something different this time. It wasn't the angry firsts and feet she had felt before. Instead it was a soothing hand. It felt as if someone who cared for her was gently setting her bones, tending to her wounds. She turned her head to see the same man who had viciously beaten her caring for her.

"What… What are you doing?" she asked.

"I told you that I detest violence, and I had no intention of hurting you," he answered.

She felt him turn her gently onto something and then she was lifted between him and his sekirei.

"It makes no sense to help me. This makes no sense," she said.

"Do unto others, isn't that you say husband?" Takara asked.

He nodded and then turned toward the Ashikabi and his sekirei.

"I will still help you escape," he said.

"Stand down and put Red on the ground," a voice commanded.

He turned and looked at the silver haired woman speaking to him.

"The Black Sekirei I presume," he said.

She walked toward him and then looked at the fallen member of the Despline Squad.

"Benitsubasa, you've failed in your mission," she said.

"He's not human," she replied in a quivering voice.

"No, he's not," Karasuba said as she circled him.

"You have an informant in M.B.I., and we have one in your organization. Father Jason Matthews, the Death Angel. It's not a bad title in all truth. You were trained in anti-terrorist tactics, trained to be an assassin, and trained to be at the very peak of human potential. Of course after the discovery of us Sekirei that potential seemed limited. So, the need to update and enhance was far too tempting. Illegal genetic splicing and cybernetic enhancements was used to create a being capable of standing against one of us. In truth I'm rather impressed with the results," she said.

"I've said before that I am man. Nothing more, nothing less," he replied.

"Wrong," she answered.

She struck out and he blocked. Where he had been able to defeat Benitsubasa, and drive off Haihane, this was different. Karasuba's strike was holding perfectly with his own. He then felt a strong kick as it landed in his stomach. He flew back and slammed against the wall. He pulled himself out and looked at her as she watched him.

"That was far more than enough to kill a simple human. I would say that your strength level is somewhere between a second and third generation Sekirei, possibly an emerged third generation. There's just a small problem. I'm an emerged second generation," she said.

He closed his eyes and silently cursed the oversight of that specific information.

"What about my brother?" Haruto asked.

"He's been dead for a week. There was never any plan on returning him, but don't worry both you and your Sekirei will be joining him," she said.

"Your fight is with me, not them," Father Jason said.

"They lead us here, sold you out for a false promise, and yet you want to save their lives? I don't understand you humans at all," she said, "Fine, I won't come after you now. In fact I will give you three days. If you can find a way out then go, if not prepare for your impending death."

She didn't even turn around when she heard them running. That was the human nature she was used to. Self-serving, weak, cowardly, and willing to sacrifice anyone to stay alive. That was humans. She watched as he ran toward her. It was a direct attack, and one she knew was a downfall. She raised her sword and heard the sound of metal scraping and breaking, but a sound she didn't expect came from her feet. She looked down from where the sound of something clanging had happened and saw a round object. It took precious little time to realize what it was. She jumped back, with her sword, before it exploded. When the smoke cleared the Death Angel and his Sekirei was gone.

"You will be an interesting hunt Father Jason. I do hope that you survive long enough to be interesting," she thought as she turned and left.

(Maison Izumo – thirty minutes later)

Takara could feel her Ashikabi-sama beginning to get heavier.

"Stay awake!" she shouted.

"I'm trying to… I'm just so very tired," he said.

"I know, I know, but we're almost there. A friend of mine told me to come here if I ever had any trouble. She said it was a safe place," she said.

"The Cathedral," he groaned.

"No, they will be looking for us there. This is safer," Takara said.

She came to the door and knocked. A moment later it opened and a purple headed woman stood looking at them.

"Please, help us," Takara said.

Miya looked at the two of them and helped them into the house before she shut the door behind them. She led them toward the main floor before Jason finally collapsed.

_**(PN: Holy Hell! Of course he wasn't going to best Karasuba, and I'm sure everyone kind of picked up on that. So, what to say about this chapter. I wanted to help establish why he was able to hold off both Benitsubasa and Haihane, one on one of couse, his power level wasn't the same as Karasuba's. There's a reason for that, and I will get into it later. Gasp… There's an informant in the church? Oh noes! What else does the Discipline squad know about Father Jason's mission? Well, for that answer tune in next time!)**_


	4. Of Angels and Demons

_**Acts of Faith**_

_**Chapter 3 – Of Angels and Demons**_

(Maison Izumo – Room 205 aka Attic space – twelve hours after the run in with Karasuba)

Takara looked at Jason as Matsu closed her laptop and breathed out a sigh.

"Karasuba has no idea of how lucky she was," Matsu said under her breath.

"She nearly killed my husband. The woman deserves no amount of luck," Takara replied.

"That's not exactly what I meant. To be honest I had never seen anything like this before. I mean, the technology is obviously possible, but no one has ever even tried. Still, what I was talking about was the device he has in his chest. It's a compact self-sustaining power-cell. If she would have hit it directly everything within three hundred yards would have been vaporized," Matsu replied.

"He moved. At the last second he moved slightly," Takara said as she touched his forehead.

Matsu watched as the young woman tenderly checked on the man laying before them.

"That's most likely what saved her, you, and anyone else in that area," she replied.

"Why hasn't he awakened?" Takara asked, "You said that everything seems fine, so why? Why does he still sleep?"

"I… I don't know. He lost a lot of blood on the way over. His body is still technically alive, but I'm not sure how it is. He lost enough blood that a normal human would have already died."

"Jason, please, wake up," she whispered.

Matsu touched her shoulder as she stood.

"I'm going to let Miya know about how he's doing, and to be honest you haven't had anything to eat since you've arrived. I'm sure that Miya wouldn't mind for you to come down stairs and eat a little breakfast," she said.

"I want to be here when he awakens," Takara replied.

Matsu nodded and walked out of the room. She looked back at the young woman and knew that if it had been Minato lying there she would be the same way. All of them would be the same. She closed the door and headed down toward the dining room. She watched as Miya sat the table along with Ku. She waited until they were finished before she walked in.

"How are our guests?" Miya asked with her back toward Matsu.

"He's still not awake, and she's worried for him. The things he had done to himself… I've never seen that level of technology implanted into a person before," Matsu replied.

"He won't be the first," Miya said.

"You think there will be more?" Matsu asked.

"Ooooo Breakfast!" Musubi shouted as she bound down the stairs.

"Good morning Miya-sama," Minato said.

"Good morning Minato-chan," Miya replied.

"Landlady, what do thou knowest of the two strangers who had taken refuge here last night?" Tsukiumi asked as she walked into the dining room.

"I know very little of the gentleman, but I know the girl quite well. She is Sekirei number 90, Takara. It would appear that the gentleman with her is her Ashikabi," Miya replied.

"She was in trouble and Miya-sama welcomed her. It has been the same for all of us," Minato replied.

"It has not been the same for all of us husband. I was never in trouble when I came here. I came to live here because I am thy true wife," Tsukiumi stated.

"Hey, I'm his wife too!" Musubi exclaimed as she sat protectively on Minato's left side.

"Again, Musubi, thou would ranks as a Mistress and nothing more. Thou has proven thyself to be a warrior, but thou knowest nothing of being a wife," Tsukiumi replied.

"None of you should know by experience. You do know the rule of the house," Miya said evenly.

"Of course, I would never break thy rule Landlady," Tsukiumi said quickly.

Throughout the rest of the meal everyone seemed quiet until finally there was shriek from upstairs. Miya jumped up and ran up the stairs to the attic where she found Takara holding Jason. She could see tears of relief rolling down the younger woman's face.

"I thought you had left me forever," Takara whispered.

"I haven't gone anywhere, but Takara, my ribs are very sore," he said.

She gently laid him back down and he looked up at the group of people that had gathered in the room.

"Hello," he said slightly confused.

"Welcome to Maison Izumo," Miya said.

"Thank you. I suppose introductions are in order," he said as he groaned and slowly sat up. Takara tenderly helped him until he was leaning against the wall.

"I'm Father Jason Matthews," he said.

"Father? Thou art a holy man?" Tsukiumi asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"I am, although that is a term I haven't heard a good long while," he replied.

"You're with the Catholic Church then. Part of Saint Thomas' in the inner city?" Minato asked.

"Not exactly. I was sent here by the Vatican," he answered.

"Why?" Musubi asked.

"I'm afraid that the reasons for that is something that is classified enough that I'm not privy to everything," he answered.

"Surely thou knowest why thou art here," Tsukiumi replied.

"I know what I'm supposed to do, an part of why, but I don't know the entire reason. I took my assignment on faith," he answered.

He breathed in sharply as he tried to move.

"Husband, please be careful," Takara said.

He touched her hand and nodded.

"You're a Ashikabi aren't you?" Minato asked.

He nodded.

"And I bet that you're the one who has been helping some of the other Ashikabi to escape right?" he asked.

Jason nodded again.

"I've heard stories about you," Minato said.

"Some of them may be true," Jason replied, "I'm sorry to ask, but whatever it is down stairs smells wonderful. Would it be too much of an inconvenience to ask for a bite?"

Miya shook her head and smiled.

"If Takara-chan doesn't mind I'll have her come down and bring you up a plate," Miya replied.

They slowly left the room and once outside of it Tsukiumi touched Minato's shoulder.

"He knowest more than he says," she said.

"I know, but he was careful not to lie the entire time, and besides, he's been helping people," Minato replied.

"I know, and it is true that I felt no threat from him, but surely thou wants to know more as well," she said.

"I do, but it's not our place," Minato said as he walked down stairs.

She turned toward the door once more and looked at it.

"Perhaps not, but it is the not knowing which hast caused worry to set up in my heart," she said.

(M.B.I. Building – Fortieth Floor – Pent house)

Benitsubasa screamed in pain as she tried to get up.

"You might as well forget it. He managed to break your right knee, crack three Vertebrae, and dislocate your hips. The doctors stated that you'll recover, eventually, but not for a good long while," Haihane replied.

Benitsubasa shook her head violently.

"Natuso said that when I'm well enough to get up he'll take me," she said as she strained to get up again.

"Take you out Benitsubasa. He said nothing about taking you," Haihane replied.

"He said he would take me!" she cried as she tried to lift herself up.

"Even if you manage to stand there is no way you could handle sex. You'd pass out before you could do anything," Haihane replied.

"No I wouldn't because it's Natuso!" she cried as she finally managed to lift herself by holding onto the railing on the wall.

Two seconds later she fell straight to the ground.

"I made it up!" Benitsubasa exclaimed.

"Congratulations. I'm sure that your experience will be everything you ever dreamed of," Haihane said as she walked out.

"Hey wait! Help me back up on the bed!" Benitsubasa cried.

"You made it down there yourself, and I'm certain that you can make it back up yourself," Haihane replied.

She walked out as Benitsubasa screamed for her to help her. She noticed Karasuba standing on the balcony.

"I understand that you ran from him," Karasuba said.

"I can't explain it, but he was far more powerful than I could take on my own," she said.

"Oh, I know that, but it doesn't excuse your actions. You ran out on your duties," Karasuba said as she turned toward Haihane.

"I would be in the same shape Benitsubasa is right now!" she exclaimed.

"And how would that be any different? Benitsubasa may be hurt, but she didn't faultier from her duties. She faced them. You ran, and then you purposely followed a false lead in order not to face him again. I'm strongly considering removing you from the Discipline squad, and more over removing your head from your shoulders," Karasuba replied.

"Please, I swear that I will not fail again," she said as she backed away.

"I know, and tonight you're going to accept a milder form of punishment. Natuso requires one of us to attend him. Normally, as the head of us, I would attend, but I feel that you should go in my stead," Karasuba said.

"Thank you," Haihane said silently.

"Don't thank me Haihane. This is a punishment. There is no kindness in this," Karasuba replied.

"What… what will he?" she began before Karasuba smirked.

"My suggest is to relax. It goes far easier for something to fit, where it shouldn't, when you relax," Karasuba answered.

Haihane's eyes widened as the vivid image occurred to her. Knowing that arguing would be death she simply turned and walked away.

"Now, Father Matthews, our hunt can resume. There are so few places for you to be, and in time I will know all of them," she thought.

_**(Wow, Karasuba can be a little evil to her own people. Of course that is to be expected from someone like her. Father Jason and Takara seem safe for the moment, but how long can it last? Tune in next time true believers as we see what will happen. Same time, same channel. And again, please read and review. – LF)**_


	5. Shaken Faith

_**Acts of Faith**_

_**Chapter 4 – Shaken Faith**_

(Maison Izumo – Back Yard)

The sound of someone training began drawing a small crowd. Miya arrived first and watched as one of their newest tenants was trying to put herself through a small training exercise. The girl had potential, but she didn't have a clear knowledge of how to use it. Instead her movements were rigid, straight lined, and lacking a good deal of the focus they needed. It was almost like watching Musubi all over again. There was a grace to it, but it needed to be directed. She walked out and cleared her throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think that I would bother anyone out here," Takara said as she bowed lightly.

"You're not. I was watching you practice," she answered.

"I want to protect him. I've been too weak before. Every time he stepped in and made certain that I would be fine. It's my fault he was so hurt," Takara said as she looked at the ground.

Miya shook her head and looked up at the sky for a minute.

"It wasn't your fault. Believe me, I understand what it feels like to walk with that kind of burden. To think, to wonder if what had happened was caused by some action you didn't take. All I can tell you is that regardless of what you may or may not think it was love, true love that made him do what he did," Miya replied.

"I still should have been the one fighting. He stepped in to save me the first time. I was being chased by another Sekirei who wanted to bring me to her master. I ran from her for what seemed like hours until I finally ran into him. He heard her shout and jump toward me. Without any hesitation he stepped in front of her and took the blast of ice she shot toward me. He shielded me by using himself," she said.

(Shinto Teito – Industrial district – a month ago)

She ran hard down the alleyway. The ice powered Sekirei had nearly caught her before, and now she was nearing her again.

"I will not fail in my mission. To fail is to be thrown away, again, and I will not be thrown away again," she said.

Before anything could be said in reply ice formed around Takara. She felt the coldness of it creep up her legs and stop at her hips. The sekirei chasing her walked toward her. There was a cold determination in her eyes. It was almost like looking into a dark lifeless void. There would be no mercy there, no chance of appealing to any form of humanity, instead there was every reason to try and get away.

"My master desires to have you in his collection," Akitsu said.

"No, please, he is not my Ashikabi," Takara replied.

"You do not know if he is or isn't, but it does not matter," Akitsu said as she began to prepare to encase Takara in ice completely.

She brought her had back and threw the blast of cold air only to have it land on the back of a man dressed in black. The man flexed his back causing the ice to break and fall off. He turned to face her. Takara watched as the two of them battled. He moved with the same speed and grace that the sekirei had moved with. In the end he knocked her out, broke the ice from Takara's legs and hips.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She felt it as she looked at him. Her sekirei symbol was burning, the intense connection forming between the two of them, and all of it began hitting her at the same time. She reached out and touched his hand.

"Ashikabi-sama," she said.

He looked questioning at her for a moment before she reached up and touched his cheek.

"You are my Ashikabi-sama. You are meant to make me emerge," she said.

She leaned in toward him. The smell of him filled her nose, and she let her lips touch his own.

(Present time - Maison Izumo – Back Yard)

Miya listened as Takara finished telling her about meeting her Ashikabi. She smiled and touched the girl's hand.

"Your wish to protect him is a good one, and if you wish I will help train you," she said.

Miya watched as Takara ran toward her. She touched a stone and her entire arm became like that stone. It moved, reflected, and acted like a normal arm, but it was no composed of the stone she had touched. She swung it at Miya who blocked it simply with her sword and then kicked Takara back with ease.

"You're an elemental type. It's a rare power, and a wonderful gift, but you need to learn how to use it throughout yourself. Your power needs to be able to flow freely. You want to be able to direct your power like that of water. It can be still, calm, and peaceful at one moment, and in the next moment it can pour down in a torrent. Once you can make your power do that you will be a formidable force," she said.

_**(AN: This is a shorter chapter, but a short chapter is better than no chapter. I wanted to do a little backstory, explain the meeting between Takara and Jason. And I also felt that I needed to establish Takara's power. The idea of an elemental sekirei sounded really awesome. The ability to copy the strengths of an element by tactile contact is amazing. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the idea of the fight that will eventually happen. Not to mention we've still got to wonder who the informant is in the Church. What will happen next? Will the game change thanks to these new players? Continue to read and review true believers.**_

_**-LF)**_


	6. But the Greatest of These is Love

**Acts of Faith **

**Chapter 5 - But the Greatest of these is love**

(Maison Izumo – Three days after the fight with Karasuba)

Miya walked down to the kitchen to the smell of something wonderful floating through the house. She looked in to see her injured guest standing near a stove working diligently on something. She had a feeling that whatever he was preparing was most likely a western dish. She walked in and cleared her throat.

"I see that you've recovered Matthews San," she said.

"No, but I don't like feeling like a fifth wheel, so I thought the very least I could do was help by preparing a meal for all of you," he replied.

She walked into the room to see that he had already prepared a bowl of mashed potatoes, another of gravy, and it appeared that he was frying something at the moment.

"Regardless, I am the lady of the house, and I feel that it my place to prepare meals, or at least help in preparing them. What can I help do?" she asked.

He smiled and motioned his head toward a small group of ingredients.

"This kind of meal isn't complete without some biscuits. If you don't mind to mix them Miya sama that would be of great help," he said.

She nodded and went to work on making the dough. As she worked she could hear his breathing getting heavier. There was no doubt that his encounter with Karasuba had been hard on him, but amazingly he survived. It was a testament to whatever those who had sent him had done to him beforehand. Matsu had told her some of it. Advanced cybernetics, genetic alterations, and some kind of power cell in the center of his chest that had the ability to level three hundred square blocks should it explode was all inside of him, and yet the best he could do was manage to survive a battle with Karasuba.

"Husband, are you sure you should be up?" Takara asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"It's okay Takara san. I need to be up for a while anyway, and besides I didn't feel right about abusing our host's hospitality without at least attempting to do something to help or repay their kindness," he said.

Takara walked toward the bowl of mashed potatoes and almost tasted of it before a spoon neatly tapped her on the head.

"Not until it's done," Miya said.

Takara nodded and then watched as Jason brought a platter over and placed what he had been cooking on it. He brought it over and took a seat. She, like Miya, could hear his heavy breathing. She touched his hand and lightly held it.

"You will be okay won't you?" she asked.

He nodded and watched as the others began to fill into the room. It wasn't long before the biscuits were done as well and everyone began to prepare their plates and eat. He watched as the other house mates seemed to converse on the exotic dinner they were having. It was strange to think that homemade fried chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, and biscuits were exotic, but then it was likely they didn't eat it as often as he had back in the states.

"Since thou seems to be recovering what is thy plan holy man?" Tsukiumi asked.

He smiled and looked toward the closed door.

"I still have to finish my mission. Before anything else I have been sent to complete it, but things are complicated now," he said.

Miya looked at him and he shook his head.

"Telling any of you would be including you in it. I wouldn't ask it of any of you," he said.

"Are we not included by helping thou?" Tsukiumi asked.

"She's right you know. The fact that you're here has already included us in whatever you are doing or going to do," Matsu said.

He breathed out and looked at them. If they had asked for his help to escape he would have done it in a heartbeat, but this was different. There was no doubt in his mind that when it came down to it the church had asked him to be a sacrifice. The defenses, which lay within MBI, was almost too much for anyone to even fathom an attempt to reach and survive. Telling them would include them in on it, and he wasn't sure he wanted to do that them.

"Husband, shouldn't they be warned of why they will be hunted?" Takara asked.

He smiled at her and nodded. Holding the information now would keep them in the dark, but if what they said was true they would be hunted now regardless.

"I was sent first see if the Sekireis were a mockery of the Father, and if so do my best to stop them. Instead what I have found is that like everyone else you are all children of God. You live, love, and learn like any other person in the world. Once that was found out I was to help Ashikabi and their Sekirei to escape. Once I helped all of those escape who wished to I was to end the game. Stop it and the senseless violence it brought with it. The game itself and the man in charge are what the Holy Father believes mocks the Father. After discovering all I could about MBI through an informant I've learned there is only way to stop the game," Jason said.

"You have to kill Minaka don't you?" a voice asked.

He turned to see another woman walking into the room. She seemed to be nursing a bottle of sake and sat down across from him.

"Yes, it seems the only way to end the game completely is to end Minaka's life," Jason replied.

Miya looked at him and then shook her head.

"It will be suicide. I know how strong they made you Matthews san, but you are not nearly powerful enough to reach him," Miya said.

"Regardless it is the mission I was charged with. It has become more complicated though because Karasuba said that she had an informant in the Holy Church. If that is true then she may know about the plan, and if she does then the next play will be hers," Jason said.

_**(AN: Short chapter I know. But I thought it would be good to give a calm before the storm.)**_


End file.
